


El Último Sueño

by daylighthour



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylighthour/pseuds/daylighthour
Summary: Héctor está harto de ser lejos de las cosas que son más valiosas.





	El Último Sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Last Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829554) by [daylighthour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daylighthour/pseuds/daylighthour)



> Escribí este cuento para practicar mi español y porque me encanta Coco. El español no es mi lengua materna, entonces, por favor, dime si encuentres algunos errores. ¡Gracias y ojala que te gustes!

La luna ya había brillado en el cielo negro para algunas horas, pero Héctor todavía no dormía. Cada vez que el sueño lo acercó, sus ojos quemaba con las memorias de Santa Cecilia. Ellas son demasiadas fuertes que él casi podía tocarlas. Cuando la cama hizo un sonido, él imagino que fue Coco en su dormitorio, se colándose como si tuviera una pesadilla. Cuando el viento respiró en su cara, imaginó que Imelda le besó.

Héctor no podía aguantar esas trampas nada más. Cada día que pasaba sin ver a las dos mujeres más hermosas en todo el mundo era tortura. Cada mañana que se despertaba con nadie para llenar el otro lado de la cama le recordaba que él era un fracasado. Héctor le había dicho esto a Ernesto, pero él se rió de Héctor.

“Un fracasado dices tú?” Ernesto le había dicho con una sonrisa grande. “Y cómo puedes ser un fracasado con tanto dinero en su billetera, con tantas personas que vienen solo para verte?” Trató de abrazar a Héctor, pero Héctor lo eludió.

“Ellos van para tí, Ernesto. Y además, no hablo sobre esas cosas.”

“Y qué más quieres? Eh, Héctor? Tú estás viviendo su momento, mi amigo. Es lo más importante, no?”

Ernesto no lo entendía y Héctor no quería discutir nada más. Un hombre puede ser fracasado aunque tiene todo el dinero en el mundo. El dinero no era la cosa más valiosa. Era la familia. Héctor lo comprendía ahora. Sin su hija y su esposa, la música no era música. Era ruido.

Un pájaro silbaba suavemente afuera de su ventana, y Héctor pensó en la última noche que pasaba con Coco. Se había despedido con una canción especial, la que Héctor cantaba a Coco como una canción de cuna.

_Recuérdame, hoy yo tengo que ir, mi amor._

Las palabras cortó su corazón como una espada.

_Recuérdame, no llores por favor._

Y ahora, era él que estaba llorando. Su almohada ya estaba mojada con sus lágrimas.

 _Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás_.

Le recordó Coco a su papá? Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo desde su despedido, y ella era demasiada joven…

_A solas yo te cantaré, soñando en regresar._

Bastante. Héctor se levantó de su cama y empezó a colocar su ropa en su maleta. Dejaría de soñar en regresar. Regresaría en realidad, y regresaría pronto. Su hija estaba creciendo sin su papá, y Imelda sin su marido…

“Voy a volver a casa,” él dijo, aunque nadie podía oír. Le diría a Ernesto en la mañana. Tan pronto como acabó de hacer su maleta, Héctor regresó a la cama. De repente, estaba rendido. Pero eso no le importaba. Sería su última noche durmiendo en una cama extraña.

 _Mañana_ , él pensó. _Mañana voy a ver a mi familia_. Y por la primera vez en unos meses, el sueño venía fácilmente.


End file.
